Being Clegane
by Katheryne B
Summary: Eleanor Clegane knows all too well the power a famous last name can bestow of people. For her, it had always been a source of pride even if it meant that people were scared of her... Or her brothers. But what happens when your own solace turns against you. REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is rewrite. Same title, same basic plotline but, this time, I hope it will be better and that I will actually finish it.**

 **Thanks to Joanna Jacobs for the push I needed to restart it.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Cath**

* * *

It was hot day outside of King's Landing. Eleanor hated days like that. She walked slowly around the Jousting Grounds where they had finished setting up the installations for the Tourney that started that same day. The tourney was to celebrate King Robert's new Hand: Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. Eleanor didn't care much for tourneys but she came to support her brothers Gregor and Sandor Clegane and because she had to be there. Eleanor Clegane had the privilege to work for Grand Maester Pycelle therefore her assistance could be needed in some cases of injury.

Being the second of three children meant that Eleanor was always stuck between her two brothers when they fought. And they did fight each other…all the time. But she was used to it by now, even if it had gotten worst since their father's death. Eleanor looked around and saw her brother Sandor standing next to Joffrey Baratheon. He was his bodyguard. She knew Sandor didn't like the kid at all…but it was a good position for him. She hadn't seen much of him lately, even though he had been away for some time when the royal party visited Winterfell.

The tourney had already been going for some time when it was finally Gregor's turn. Even though Gregor was a very cruel man, Eleanor couldn't help but to admire him sometimes. He was so strong and fierce. She couldn't say that they got along very well, but Eleanor had achieved having a simple relationship with her elder brother. Yes, he scared her sometimes. But he was her brother and Eleanor was determined to at least try to keep some sort a family…She owed that much to her father's memory.

Eleanor found a seat to watch the joust and winced when Hugh of the Vale fell. It wasn't a pretty sight, but she was a Clegane and Cleganes were tough. Eleanor watched as her brother finished him. She herself had asked a million times to her brothers to teach her how to use a sword but they repeatedly said no. There was at least one thing they agreed on.

The last joust of the day finally came opposing her brother to Ser Loras Tyrell of Highgarden. He wore the most ridiculous armour Eleanor had ever seen.

"Pfff" said Eleanor whilst shaking her head at the sight of Tyrell's shinny silver armor.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." said a masculine voice behind her. Eleanor turned her head around and saw Jaimie Lannister.

"Not jousting today Ser Jaime?" she asked

Eleanor had known Jaime Lannister for some time now.

"No, I'm on duty." He said

Eleanor simply nodded in return.

"I heard your brother lost his wife recently." He said swiftly.

Another one…thought Eleanor

"I didn't know her."she said. In fact, Eleanor had known, only briefly, her brother's first wife. Not that she liked remembering her.

* * *

 _Eleanor ran down the stairs to the great hall after hearing one of the loudest noise ever. Then she hear laughs and cheers. Once inside, she realised it was only her brother Gregor who was back._

" _I thought the house had broken down."_

 _Gregor only laughed._

" _Are you drunk?" She asked_

" _Not of your business."_

" _All right then." She made to leave._

" _You should congratulate me."_

" _Congratulate you?"_

" _I'm getting married tomorrow."_

 _The sound of Gregor's new wife's screams stayed anchored in Eleanor's head for a long time._

 _May the mother have mercy on that poor girl, Eleanor thought._

 _Later, the next morning Eleanor went up to her room, once Gregor had left. She knocked softly on the door._

" _Elysa?" no answer_

" _Elysa it's me Eleanor, Gregor's sister."_

 _Not waiting any longer, Eleanor entered only to find her new sister-in law curled up on the bed. Blood was quite visible on the sheets but Eleanor was sure there was probably more than usual._

 _Eleanor said nothing, instead she handed a cup to Elysa._

" _To help sooth the pain". she said. "This might not mean to much to you but, I'm sorry if my brother was cruel to you."_

" _At least now my father's farm is safe." the girl mumbled_

 _Eleanor realised a few days later that that same farm had been burnt anyhow._

 _And so that's how it went. Gregor would come back every few weeks to have his fun and then leave. Eleanor pitied the girl immensely._

 _Until, one night, she woke in the middle of the night, Gregor standing next to her bed. It took her a few seconds to Eleanor to realise what was going on._

" _Yes…" she said, her voice creaking_

" _I need your help." He said_

" _Can't it wait till morning?"_

" _No." he said_

 _Eleanor got up, put on a robe and followed her brother. She quickly realised there were heading to his bedchamber. It was dark inside._

 _Elysa lay on the bed. Eleanor's eyes went from the girl to her brother, then back at her sister-in law._

" _She's dead." he stated_

" _SHE'S DEAD!"_

 _Eleanor quickly looked at her again, this time bringing her hand to feel her pulse line…there was nothing. There were marks all over the girl's body. Eleanor led out a long sight._

" _Did you kill her?"_

" _What does it matter? She was too frail anyway" he said "And why do you care?"_

" _I care. And it matters because, if it was an accident, it will stay an accident. But I can't help you unless you tell me."_

 _Her brother was a brute, but Eleanor liked to think that sometimes he actually needed her and valued her or else he wouldn't have come to her._

" _I couldn't control myself." he said simply._

 _Eleanor simply nodded. Fair enough, she thought_

 _And thus, Ser Gregor Clegane lost his first wife._

* * *

"Who was she anyhow? His third?" asked Jaime

"No." Eleanor answered, "His second."

Both of them were taken away but the crowd's loud shock. Gregor had just cut the head of his own stallion and was now making his way to attack Loras Tyrell.

"Oh no!" wined Eleanor. She knew all too well what would follow. But what shocked her and the rest of the crowd was Sandor's jump towards them, blocking Gregor's sword with his own, thus protecting Ser Loras. The crowd screamed…nothing better that=n a good show to keep them going.

"Now that is getting interesting…"said Jaime

"Shut up!"

Eleanor left the spot where she was sitting and ran towards the fight. Deep down she knew there wasn't much to stop her brothers but she had to try.

"Stop it!" she yelled "Stop it seriously!"

Eleanor finally got between her two brothers, trying her hardest to prevent them fighting. But she wasn't as strongly built as them.

"Both of you calm down and walk away." whispered Eleanor. Eleanor saw Gregor raise his sword once more and this time, Sandor pushed her away behind her. They kept fighting for a few more minutes.

"STOP THIS MADNESS IN THE NAME OF YOUR KING" yelled the King.

And they did.

"Come. Let's walk away." She said whilst leading Gregor away from the tourney grounds. She turned away to give a look to her other brother Sandor before leaving. The last she saw was Ser Loras raising his hand in victory along with Sandor's.

Eleanor was use to being the pillow between her brother's never-ending fights.

With both her brothers she had a special bond…Or at least Eleanor liked to think that both her brothers needed her as much as she needed them. Although, she had always been closer to Sandor than Gregor. They had, after, stuck together since their father's death. He was to one who brought her to Casterly Rock and then here to King's Landing. If Gregor had his way she would still be living alone at the keep or worst, married to some brute just like he is.

Eleanor found Sandor in a cheap tavern in Flea bottom later that night.

"Is that how you celebrate?" she asked.

"What are you fucking doing here? This isn't a place for you."

"I'm just making sure you are all right." she said while sitting next to him

"Go Away!" he spat at her. Eleanor raised her hands in defeat and made it to leave.

"Hey wait. I'm sorry." he added quickly. Eleanor grinned for she knew she had won. She sat back down.

"It was a brave thing you did today." she said. "I was sure he was going to kill him"

"I know. It's just he…Ah you know what it doesn't matter." He said. "Now get out of here."

And she left and returned to the small room she had in the Red Keep. House Clegane was a minor house…a very minor house, but since they owed allegiance to House Lannister it allowed Eleanor to stay with her brothers.

Eleanor changed for bed and got into the covers even in this heat…Images of the day's events crept back into her mind: Gregor's dead stallion, his attack on Loras Tyrell, Sandor rushing to his side…Jaime Lannister's wicked grin. Eleanor had always had a thing for Jaime Lannister, but she knew that even if he didn't wear the White Cloak of the Kingsguard he wouldn't take her. Eleanor was invisible to most people…living behind the shadow of a name that scared everyone in Westeros.

Eleanor always hated these moments. These moments before one falls asleep when the mind just uses this time to reflect on its life and can't seem to stop.

She signed and closed her eyes in hopes of sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the followers and reviewers. Feel free to tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions. I took some time to update because I'm rewriting my story thus adding way more stuff.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Cath.**

* * *

Eleanor didn't fear death. She didn't fear blood or diseases either. That allowed her to work as one of Grand Maester Pycelle's assistants. Eleanor loved it, because it kept her busy without having to be some highborn girl's handmaiden. She didn't fear pain either…Ned Stark, on the other hand, was in pain. Eleanor could feel it. If they didn't act quickly the man could at the Hand of King made her remember how she became to have interest in medicine and helping others…Sandor's burning. By the gods he was only a child back then…she wasn't very old either. Eleanor closed her eyes for a moment.

 _What had captured Eleanor's attention were the screams. The screams of someone she knew. She raced out of her room, following the screams. Soon, many servants were following her and entered the hall with her. The sight was horrible: Gregor holding young Sandor over the fire. They all ran to them._

" _Gregor stop this!" she yelled_

 _He did not stop._

" _Gregor Stop! Stop! He's just a boy," she said again trying to tear them apart. In the end it took Eleanor and a few servants to make Gregor let go of poor Sandor. Then Gregor stormed out. Only Sandor's cries called Eleanor's attention back to him._

" _Shhhh. " she said, kneeling next to him, holding his face on her knees. Sandor tried to bring his hand his face._

" _No, no don't touch." She said, "You there, get help." Said Eleanor to one servant._

" _There isn't anyone"_

" _What?"said Eleanor  
_

" _Well, in the past, Septa Jezebel..."_

 _Right, Eleanor thought. Septa Jezebel had died a few months ago. And Clegane's Keep couldn't afford a maester from the Citadel.  
_

" _She had a book about medicine Miss…"_

" _You find me that book."_

" _But Miss…"_

" _I don't care! My brother is in pain and I will not let him suffer. So you find me that book." She said "And you, when my father get's back I want to be alerted immediately."_

 _The servants bowed and went about their tasks. The other servants brought in some water and clean cloth. Eleanor tried her best to ease her baby brother's pain but every time she brought a cloth to Sandor's face, some skin would fall off and Sandor would scream._

" _I know, I know, I'm sorry. " she said_

 _That day, Eleanor did her best to help her brother and with the help of her old septa's book and some herbs, the skin on Sandor's face healed. Of course, it had a left many scars and part of Sandor's hair would never grow again, but the pain had stopped._

 _And that night, Eleanor didn't bring back to book to old Septa Jezebel's room; she kept it and read it thoroughly. Never again would she be left powerless in the face of someone else's pain…and least of her all her brother._

 _Since that day, their family life changed. Not only did her father did not succeed in making Gregor pay in some way, but because Eleanor realised her eldest brother was a monster…A very violent monster. Poor Sandor had only taken an old toy from him and paid a terrible price for it. As the three of them grew up, Sandor got strong as well and soon, he could defend himself against Gregor. Eleanor hated it when they fought each other. Eleanor was, in some way, lucky. Gregor didn't use his strength against her…but it didn't mean she wasn't scared or that she wasn't careful around him. Some said it was because she looked like their mother._

Eleanor came back to her senses when she heard the maester's voice.

"Eleanor child, fetch me milk of the Poppy"

Eleanor obeyed and brought back the medicine. Nobody deserved to be in pain like this…not even traitors. Rumours where running within the Red Keep's halls; Ned Stark had attacked Jaime Lannister in broad day light in the middle of Flea Bottom. Eleanor had a hard time believing it. But Jaime was now nowhere to be found…was he hurt? Ned Stark was. No doubt Jaime had defended himself. By the gods Eleanor did not know what to think. He was the greatest swordsman Eleanor had ever seen. And both of them were seasoned warriors.

Life at the Red Keep changed in a matter of days. First, King Robert's death and then, Ned Stark treason, then Prince Joffrey's coronation, Ned Stark's execution…

One evening, Eleanor heard lound talking just outside her room. Eleanor lived in the Red Keep, near Grand Maester Pycelle's chambers and the medecine laboratories. Noticing that the talking was not stopping she went outside to see what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this?" she said, only to find herself face to face with the ugliest and scariest man ever. He was very tall, wore clothing made out of furs and a strange hat. "This is the Grand Maester." Said Eleanor

"What you want to join him?" asked the man, taking step in towards her. Eleanor backed against her door.

"Don't you touch me!" she said "My brother is in the Kingsguard. You'll regret this."

"Timmet don't care!" he said, his hand closing around Eleanor's throat.

"TIMMET! NOT HER!"

Eleanor recognized him immediately. It was Tyrion Lannister.

"You let her go. She has nothing to do with this." He said. "My apologies Miss Clegane." He said.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Matters of the state. Nothing of your concern. Cut off his manhood and feed it to the goats!" he said to his man

"You can't do that!" said Eleanor moving to help her master. But another man, with reddish hair blocked her path.

"I wouldn't concern yourself with that love" he said, sliding his thumb across her cheek. Eleanor backed away quickly. She heard distant conversations and then they left.

"I'm afraid you'll be busy with the Grand Maester away." Said Tyrion, before following his man. Eleanor wanted to answer back but then she saw that Tyrion Lannister was wearing the Hand of the King badge.

 _Better to hold your tongue_ ,she thought.

"Whatever duty my Lord will have for me I will do." She curtsied and she went back into her room.

Things were changing indeed.

* * *

One day, things got worst when the Royal Party was attacked in the city. Eleanor was summoned to Sansa's Stark room.

Eleanor arrived as quickly as possible. She knocked and a foreign girl answered the door.

"I was summoned to tend to Lady Sansa." she said calmly.

Sansa Stark didn't know her name, but she recognized her.

"I work with the grand maester, my name is Eleanor."

"It's all right Shae." Said Sansa.

The maid let Eleanor pass. She walked to where Sansa was sitting, looked at the wound for a few seconds before opening her medicine bag and retrieving a small bottle.

"It's not deep." Said Shae, the maid.

"That's good." Said Eleanor . She applied a clear substance from the bottle unto a piece of cloth and proceded to clean the small wound.

"My brother said you were attacked by men in the streets. Did these men force themselves on you?" asked Eleanor. It was a question to be asked, even though the girl was clearly scared.

Sansa answered with a faint no…

"That's good news." Said Eleanor, continuing to clean the wound.

"Did you say?" began Sansa "Forgive me, but I thought you said your brother?"

"Yes Milady." Said Eleanor "My brother Sandor Clegane."

"Sansa Stark had an astonished look on her face.

"I did not know he...they had a sister." She said

"Well, now you do." Said Eleanor whilst standing. "An you shall be fine. It's a small cut, I'll heal within a few days."

" If you ever need anything else, you simply have to send for me."

"I will. Thank you…Mi"

"Eleanor. Just Eleanor."

 _Eleanor,_ whispered Sansa

As Eleanor left Lady Sansa's chamber, she came across the hand of the King and his squire.

"Ah Miss Eleanor I'm very glad to see you." Said Tyrion Lannister. "I hope Lady Sansa is all right?"

"Absolutely Milord. More fright than anything else."

"I'm glad to hear it though I must admit it was our fault it happened in the first place. Thank the Gods Clegane went back for her."

"Yes." Said Eleanor, yes indeed she thought

She made to leave but the acting Hand of the King spoke again,

"There are some things I will need to discuss with the Grand master and yourself I believe…but best reserved for another time."

"Very well Milord. We will be waiting Milord."


	3. Chapter 3

On the next day, Tyrion Lannister was sitting in the medicine laboratories with Grand Maester Pycelle; Eleanor was standing against a wall next to them.

"I am expecting a large number of casualties Grand Maester. Reports say that Stannis commands a great host of men…mostly blood thirsty pirates, but Renly's men have declared for him after his death. " Said Tyrion. " They will be here in two days. "

Eleanor had already been working on gathering supplies for the siege: bandages, wine, vinegar, mustard seeds; anything to heal open wounds. The most important ingredient was the Milk of the Poppy. Eleanor was not aloud to administer it. But it mattered not to Eleanor for she had always preferred the power of natural medicine such as willow bark.

"My lord must not be worried. " said Pycelle "We will be ready. "

To say that Eleanor was not afraid was an understatement. She was not afraid of the blood nor the death…Eleanor was afraid of herself and her capabilities. Yes, she knew about medicine. Yes, she could sew wounds back together and help fight fevers and diseases but all had always been in a very different context.

No! Eleanor was afraid of war and what it would bring.

* * *

With the precision of a knife, Stannis's fleet was spotted of Blackwater bay, two days later, by nightfall. The warning bell was ringing as Eleanor walked hastily through the throne room. She saw Tyrion Lannister and his squire, Sansa Stark and her maid and afar, King Joffrey and her brother.

She looked at him but did not see her. Eleanor could not stay here forever waiting for her brother to acknowledge her so she walked back to the great hall that had been selected to serve as hospital if needed. The Grand Maester was there already.

Eleanor was ready for this; she was ready for siege. She made a quick prayer to the mother for her brother's sake and one to the crone for herself.

It started off relatively easy; which meant more deaths than wounded. Eleanor had to admit that was sometimes best. Then, the sound of a large explosion pierced the night. And everything changed.

Wounded soldiers started coming in and if nothing changed, Eleanor and the Grand Maester would be overrun. Eleanor was tending to a soldier who had been it by an arrow when he came in. He had blond hair and shinning reddish armour. Eleanor knew who he was: it was Ser Lancel Lannister…and he was wounded.

"It is over! Over!" He screamed, "We won't hold them."

Eleanor saw the Grand Maester tending to him; retrieving the arrow that had stuck him. The man wouldn't stop whining.

"The moral is low, some are deserting." He said, "The Hound is deserting."

That last sentence made Eleanor stop her work. She waited for the Grand Maester to move to another wounded and when she saw the knight about to leave, she ran to him.

"What did you saw about the Hound?" she asked. No answer.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

This time, Eleanor did something she was not accustomed to. She grabbed the knight by the collar and pressed him against the door. The man was hardly taller than Eleanor.

"Let me go. I am a knight. You can't…"

"I have no time for this! Just tell me what you said about the Hound." Said Eleanor " TELL ME!"

"He…He's deserting. He left the battlement."

That's all Eleanor needed to hear. She let the man go and left the great all.

* * *

Eleanor ran within the halls until she reached the battlement. Ser Lancel had been right. Her brother was nowhere in sight.

 _Maybe he came looking for me_ , she thought.

She ran back to the great hall. On her way, almost knocking some girl out. She realised it was Sansa Stark running opposite direction. They didn't speak to each other.

Seeing no sight of her brother, Eleanor abandoned her search. On her way back, she saw the glimpse of a white cloak. It had to be him.

"Sandor!" she tried. And she was right. He turned around to face her.

"Sandor, what are you doing?" upon reaching him, she should smell the heavy smell of wine. Her brother had been drinking.

"The water. It's one fire!" he said

That comment went straight to her heart.

"I heard about the wildfire."

"I'm leaving the hell hole."

"But you are a Kingsguard."

"Fuck that! Fuck the Kingsguard!"

"Sandor you don't mean that."

"The hell I do. I never care for these shits and never will. I'm leaving this hell hole for good."

"All right. Let me gather my things and we'll leave."

"No, not you little sister; it's not safe for you to come with me."

"Sandor please, you know I won't be a bother."

"No!" he said, and started to walk.

"Sandor please! Don't leave me here alone." Said Eleanor, her voice creaking a little. This situation was too scary. She couldn't imagine her life without her brother Sandor.

"Where will you go?"

The next thing Eleanor knew, her brother was grabbing her wrist and pulling her behind him as he walked.

"Sandor, let me go, you are hurting me." He was really strong. He kept on walking, opened a door widely and almost threw her in and closed the door behind him.

Eleanor let out a loud groan.

"SANDOR LET ME OUT!"

No answer.

"I'm not a baby, let me out of here."

"I can't let you come with me. Stay here, wait for Gregor's return"

"Sandor he doesn't care, please don't go."

"Goodbye little sister."

"Sandor!"

And then, there was silence.

"Sandor! SANDOR"

* * *

Eleanor realised her was gone. She turned her back to the door and slid to the ground. The tears she had been keeping inside were now sliding down her cheeks. Eleanor suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She raised her head and saw the person she least expected: Sansa Stark, holding a handkerchief for her.

 _Of course_ , she thought.

Eleanor stayed in Sansa Stark's chamber for some time, until she decided no good could come of it. She'd better be useful. If her brother wanted to abandon all hope, he was free to do it; but he didn't command her. She finally came out, and ran back to the great all.

"We need assistance on the battlement." A soldier said to her

Eleanor nodded and grabbed her medicine bag. Once she got there, Eleanor saw the most horrible sight ever.

 _Mother have mercy_ , she thought

"Help, Help me, The Hand of the king."

It was Podrick Payne.

Eleanor abandoned the soldier she was tending to and ran to him. The man was alive. Eleanor could see the corpse of a Kingsguard next to them; a spear was piercing his skull. There was nothing to do for this man. She quickly looked at Podrick, then at the dead kingsguard than back at the squire. She then felt Tyrion Lannister move.

"We have to move him. Let's go!"

And then loud screams and cheers were heard and red banners with lions on them were flying in the air.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if it was short.**

 **Thank you all for your good comments and reviews, I do appreciate them.**

 **hope you enjoyed**

 **Cath**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, thank you for the great reviews.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Cath**

* * *

Eleanor felt a bit gloom for a few days following the battle. She still had a hard time believing Sandor would leave her behind so easily after all they had been through in their lives…and it hurt. It hurt like someone had stabbed her in the heart. They had assigned her as Tyrion's Lannister personal nurse; the Grand Maester could not be spared to wait upon him at all times. Eleanor did not mind. Sometimes, she was even joined by Podrick, his squire. Eleanor liked to believe they had become friends now. Eleanor could use some friends around the capital. He was a good lad, strong yet sometimes a little clumsy. He was about the same age as her she believed.

"Do you think he'll ever wake up? " asked Pod

" The grand Maester is positive he will. " said Eleanor

" What about you? " asked the squire

"I believe so yes. "

There was a large moment of silence between them.

"Do you think they know I killed the Kingsguard?"

The first night they had spent watching Tyrion's fever he had told her everything.

"They can't know it was you unless you tell them. Nobody saw you. It was during the thick of the fighting. " She answered him. "Do you regret it?" she ask

"No. No. Tyrion is a good master and a good man. I like him very much."

"Me too." Said Eleanor

Then, Tyrion started stirring in his slumber and even outed a few sounds…he was waking up.

"Go fetch the grand Maester please." Said Eleanor to Pod

The squire left immediately. He came gave some time later with the Maester. During that absence, Eleanor had changed Tyrion's bandages and gave him some water.

" Eleanor child, I'll take it from here." said the Grand Maester. " You go on and have your supper. " Eleanor nodded and left with Pod to eat.

In the kitchen, both of them sat in front of a plate of stew.

"You are lucky to work for the Grand Maester. " said Pod

"It's long story really. In short, after my father's funeral, Sandor and I we left for Casterly Rock. He had been assigned as Joffrey's personal guard for a summer… the Royal children were spending it at Casterly Rock. One day, there was a hunt and Tyrion Lannister was hurt…I didn't know who he was yet I helped him. After that, I was allowed to stay with the Maester at the Rock, it was a great opportunity, and I had never met a Maester before. And when it was time to go back to King's Landing, as a favour to Tywin Lannister I was allowed to work for the grand Maester since my brother was staying on as a personal guard."

Telling this story to Podrick brought back many memories. Painful ones like her father's death, her older brother's ignorance but some nice ones…And Jaime Lannister.

* * *

 _Eleanor did not hesitate a second when the man fell down from his horse. He was smaller; at first Eleanor thought it was a child. But he clearly wasn't. The man was cursed to never grow again and to live his life as a dwarf._

" _My lord are you all right?"_

" _Bloody hell, this hurts." He said, holding his head. Immediately, Eleanor saw some blood in his temple. The man smelled of wine, a smell she could easily recognize from her brother's drunken behaviour some times._

" _My lord is hurt," she said "Allow me to look at it"_

" _You there, woman. Remove yourself from my brother immediately." Eleanor raised her head slowly and saw the most handsome man she ever met standing next to her with a sword in his hand._

" _Oh Jaime calm down, the girl merely wants to help." Said the dwarf. "Please, proceed."_

" _The wound is merely superficial. No harm done." Answered Eleanor. She cleaned wound with some wine she carried in her medicine bag._

" _Now, how about some introductions." Said the dwarf._

 _The silence was awkward. Eleanor had absolutely no idea how to act. The seemed high born, and the tall man was clearly a knight. She felt stupid and out of place._

" _Fine, I'll start. I'm Tyrion, son of Tywin. This is my brother Jaime. Also, son of Tywin"_

 _Eleanor froze in her seat. They were Lannisters. She secretly hoped nothing bad would happen to her for being unsubordinated or something._

" _And what about you dear?" asked Tyrion_

 _Eleanor swallowed hard before answering. "I'm Eleanor, daughter of Nestor." She said calmly as she finished her work._

" _No siblings? How sad." Said Tyrion "Always useful to have them around believe me."_

 _Ser Jaime let out a short laugh and Eleanor winced a little._

" _Um, no my Lord, I do have siblings. Two brothers."_

" _Don't they have names?" asked Tyrion_

" _Um, yes. Gregor and Sandor Clegane."_

" _Well, that's unexpected!" Said Tyrion "I did not know the Cleganes had a sister. Certainly not one as beautiful as you."_

" _My lord is to kind."_

" _We should get back." Said Jaime_

" _Alas yes!" said Tyrion._

 _Eleanor helped him up, thus making sure he didn't have a concussion._

 _At then time, loud footsteps were heard and Sandor showed up with a surprise on his face._

" _Eleanor finally the…" then he kneeled in front of Jaime and Tyrion_

" _My Lords please forgive my sister..." he started_

" _Relax Clegane, she meant no offense and saved my life." Said Tyrion before Sandor could add anything else. Deep down, Eleanor knew she didn't do anything of the sort but something told her it was best to keep her mouth shut. Ser Jaime, during this whole conversation had kept silent._

" _Now let's go, this whole incident as opened my appetite." Said Tyrion, whilst leaving._

 _Then followed Sandor and Ser Jaime leaving Eleanor last. But, after a few steps, he turned around and looked at Eleanor. From up close, he was even more handsome. But then, Eleanor remembered that the eldest Lannister son was also a member of the Kingsguard. He spoke to her:_

" _If Ser Gregor is called the Mountain and your other brother the Hound, how do they call you?" he asked, his green eyes piercing through her like a spear._

" _Eleanor." She answered "Just Eleanor."_

" _Well, we will have to figure something out won't we?" he said smiling and stepping to let her pass. "My lady" he said_

 _As she walked pass him Eleanor tried her best to hide her smile and her burning cheeks._

 _They barely spoke to each other in the future but he was always civil and even, sometimes, funny. Eleanor did not mind, she didn't mind at all._

* * *

Some weeks later, once Tyrion Lannister was safely out of harms way, Eleanor went back to her original quiet life as the Grand Maester aid. She was then surprised when two Lannister guards showed up the laboratory one morning.

"Eleanor Clegane, you are summoned to the Tower of the Hand."

Eleanor could not argue with orders like that. She simply followed the men there.

" Take a seat if you please. "

Eleanor had met Tywin Lannister once in her life. He was older now, and so was she.

" I heard my son is now officaly out of harms way?"

"Yes my Lord."

""But he lives and will suffer no permanent injury or handicap?

"No my Lord." Said Eleanor "His face will have some scars but that's usual in those cases. They may fade with time but they won't disappear I'm afraid."

"Mmmm, yes."

Eleanor wondered why the Hand of the King took her word over Pycelle's but she didn't mind answering him. Not that she had any choice anyway. There was a small moment of silence between them before Eleanor gathered her courage to ask Tywin Lannister a question.

"My lord, I had some information to ask you if I may?"

"Yes, you may ask." Said Tywin.

"You see, I have been wanting to contact my brother Ser Gregor for some time now. I had thought he would re join your hoist here in the capital but obviously I was wrong. I do not know where to send a raven. I tried to our family keep but no answer."

"Ser Gregor is holding garrison at Harrenhal under my orders. You may try sending a raven there."

"Thank you my Lord."

"Eleanor." Said Tywin. His voice was low and throaty.

"My lord?"

" The reason I summoned you here other than my son health of course is a much more personal matter. It is one matter your brother asked my assistance on." He started. Eleanor didn't like the sound of it. What could Gregor possibly ask from Tywin Lannister.

"He asked for my advice and assistance on finding you a suitable husband."

That statement it Eleanor like a tone of bricks.

"That is your desire, to be married?"

Eleanor did not know what to answer. Of course, she couldn't say no, not to him anyway. She mentally cursed her brother for it.

"Of course my lord. I appreciate and am very grateful for your assistance on this matter."

That was a lie of course.

"Very good. You're excused."

As Eleanor left the Hand's office, she tried her hardest to content her anger. She might have known her brother would do that eventually. But there was no stopping it now.

She walked fast in the hallways. At some point Podrick joined her.

"So, what did Tywin Lannister wants?" he asked

Eleanor simply smiled at him.

"Nothing. Only an update on Tyrion's health. I took the liberty to ask him about my brother Gregor also."

She left Podrick there and went straight to her room. She mentally cursed Gregor. The man and neglected his duties as Vassal and head of family for years and now he wanted to send her off…Typical of him. And of course, he didn't tell her anything.

She sat at her table and proceeded to write to her brother. Not about her conversation with Tywin Lannister of course, but simply to know is he was coming back or if he had any intentions to her ever come back.


	5. Chapter 5

Eleanor was walking about the halls when she passed Sansa Lannister, formerly Stark.

Eleanor felt very sorry for poor Sansa Stark. Of course, Tyrion Lannister was a good man…much more than Joffrey but still.

It made Eleanor wonder to what kind of man her brother would give her to. She had given it some thought. A respectable man was what she hoped for…and a peaceful one. Almost all the men in her life had some violence in them and she liked to think there was still a chance she could escape it. Of course, in an ideal world, she would meet a young man of similar family as her and she would live a nice happy life. But being the sister of Gregor Clegane had washed away that hope long some luck, the man would be old and would give her little consequence. But, all her thinking was interrupted when she heard loud commotion and noises. People were talking as a few Gold Cloaks and some men walked by.

« The Kingslayer » was all she could make out of it

* * *

Eleanor was there when they brought him in. He was not alone; the grand Maester was there, some random servants of the Lannister household and a man who a wore a robe similar to the maester's robe, only darker. And then, and then she saw it. She saw Jaime Lannister's arm attached to some form of a sling, half hooked around his neck… and no hand was attached to it.

Eleanor crept back into the adjoining room, covering her mouth with her hand in order not to make a sound. She had read somewhere that certain tribes of Essos reserved that punishment for robbers…and a horrible punishment it was. She couldn't imagine what else could happen afterwards.

Yet, faith had something else reserved for Eleanor.

The last thing she expected was him to come back to the laboratory. Of course, she knew exactly who he was. She froze in her own footsteps.

He gave one look before speaking:

" Clegane. " he said; half asking…

"Lord Commander." She answered with a faint smile

For a moment there, Eleanor was sure he had no idea who she was. Sure, they had pasted by each other in the hallways sometimes but nothing more.

"Could I help you with anything?" she asked tentatively. No response.

"Well, you find me all alone here. The grand Maester is busy at a council meeting. But if you want to wait for him…"

Jaime was walking about the room. They had cleaned him up: his hair nicely cut and short, his beard shaven and he wore a nice golden leather jerkin. He looked different but she didn't mind.

"I'm simply supposed to get this change." He said, waving his bandaged stump.

"I can do it if you like." She said, "Unless you prefer a real Maester."

"I have not been tended to by a real Maester for some time so…"

Eleanor gestured towards a table and chair nearby. Jaime nodded and sat.

Eleanor grabbed a few ingredients fro the shelves before joining him.

"I wasn't expecting to find you here." He said.

Jaime was speaking the truth. At the first sight of Eleanor's raven coloured hair, he thought he had entered the wrong room.

Eleanor frowned a little. "I'm sorry."

"No, I meant I thought you had gone back to your home with the war and everything."

"I'm more useful here."

Eleanor had taken off the bandage carefully, in order not to compromise the healing of the skin.

"Sorry, it's not pretty." He said.

"I've seen worse." And it was the truth.

"I know. Tyrion said you saved his life…again."

Eleanor smiled. _So he does remember after all_ , she thought.

"It was only my duty" she said "Do you, do you feel anything?" she asked "Pain?"

"Nothing."

Eleanor let out a sigh.

"I feel like you want to say something…Go ahead."

"Only that…That I'm very sorry…this happened. No one deserves this sort of treatment and…and…"

He nodded.

"And at least I'm alive. Right?" he said

Eleanor simply nodded.

She finished her work carefully, trying to ignore Jaime Lannister's hard gaze on her. Then applied a new bandage and tied it tightly.

"All done, my Lord." She said.

"Thank you." He said whilst getting up. " I'll see you around."

"Lord Commander" said Eleanor, nodding and curtseying.

"Come now, there is no need with formalities with me Clegane." He said with a smug.

Eleanor frowned a little, before smiling. That was the Jaime Lannister Eleanor remembered. She didn't particularly like being called by her last name…they used to call Sandor like that but she didn't say anything. It wasn't worth it.

"You keep on calling me Jaime." He added.

"All right, Ser Jaime." She said. "Come back if you need anything."

He nodded and left.

* * *

As he left the Maester's laboratory, Jaime tried to process and, most importantly understand what had just happened. Yes, he knew her. He knew her family…everybody did yet, he talked like she was an old friend. It was strange.

* * *

 **A week later.**

Eleanor was walking with Podrick Payne around the market, looking for herbs that Eleanor liked to use. It was a hot sunny day and a lot of people were walking the market. Merchants, craftsman, elders, gold cloaks. Eleanor took the time to re stock her supply of willow bark and mustard seeds.

Then, the familiar sound of horse hooves and a cloud of smoke and dust filled the air, signalling the arrival of riders.

It was a large party. Eleanor and Pod looked around for a banner…Eleanor let out a sigh when she saw it. It was yellow and had three dogs on it.

"Eleanor is that? Is that…"

"The banner of House Clegane?" she finished "Yes. Looks like my brother is in Town."

Eleanor wondered if it was a good or a bad thing. Yet, she was pretty sure he wasn't coming for her.

* * *

Later, that same day, during the course of the evening, there was a frantic knock on Eleanor's door.

It was Podrick. She let him in.

"What is it Pod?" she asked "You like you've ran all the way here."

"The Martells are here." he said. "I greeted them with Lord Tyrion today…And Prince Oberyn is looking for revenge, he's asking who gave the order … He's looking for The Mountain.

* * *

 **Okay, small filler chapter. As you can see, I tend to follow the series but i'm just changing a few things for the sake of my timeline...nothing drastic.**

 **hope you enjoyed**

 **Cath**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow readers,**

 **I'm so sorry for the long wait but I have been swamped with a new job, a new school semester and a little bit of a writer's blocks. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one.**

 **As always, special thanks to Joanna Jacobs for her support and ideas.**

 **Cath**

* * *

The fact that apparently Prince Oberyn Martell was seeking revenge for his sister's death didn't really affect Eleanor that much. According to Podrick, the man and the rest of the Dornish party had been in town for three days now and nothing. Also, according to Pod, the Prince liked to eat, drink, visit brothels and fight. Once again, it didn't have anything to do with her. She remembered reassuring her friend a few nights ago, when he came telling her the Prince wanted to find her brother Gregor…

" _Pod, I appreciate your concern really but many people don't even know that the Clegane brothers have a sister…Chance are he doesn't either. Dorne is really far away."_

Both of them were walking back from Lord Tyrion's chambers; Eleanor had brought some herbal tea to help soothe Lady Sansa's night terrors and walked back with her friend. Both of them were interrupted by a sudden voice that came from nowhere.

"You there! Squire!"

Both of them froze in the footsteps. They turned around to face where the voice came from; a man was standing a doorway. He had sun tanned skin and a thick accent.

"Fetch me Lord Tyrion." The man said.

Pod only nodded and left quickly. Eleanor did not, for she had no reason too. She stayed put for a few seconds before continuing in her intended direction.

"You did not follow him?" she heard him say.

"I do not work for Lord Tyrion. Podrick, Lord Tyrion's squire is just a friend of mine"

Eleanor felt his gaze screen her from head to toe…She wasn't sure if she liked that; she certainly wasn't accustomed to it.

"A lady, befriending of a squire…how unusual…"

Eleanor had to control herself not to laugh…the man actually thought she was Lady.

"I'm not a Lady." Said Eleanor

"You're not?"

"No." she answered "I'm also part of the help. I work with Grand Maester Pycelle."

"Really?"

The man was really insistent about her. Eleanor wasn't sure if she liked or not.

"Yes." Eleanor could not bring herself to look at him in the eyes…what was wrong with her, she did not know.

"I am Oberyn Martell." Said the man

Eleanor froze for an instant. He clearly was a foreigner…but she surely didn't expect to come face to face with the man who was seeking her brother.

"Well, my Lord, if you need any assistance, you'll find me at the laboratory. " She said "Now, if you will excuse me"

Eleanor left the Prince and left for the lab.

Eleanor had maybe been back for one hour when she heard a soft knock of the door.

The laboratory's door was actually never closed so, she really wondered who it was.

"Can I help you with something?" she said, on her way to the main room.

It was Prince Oberyn.

"I need to get this tended to," he said, showing his left hand, wrapped in a cloth of some sort.

It was measly little wound.

Eleanor smiled a little.

"And I thought that Prince Oberyn went to study at the Citadel and even forged a few chains."

"He abandoned." Said the Prince

"Shame he doesn't remember how to clean a simple wound." Answered Eleanor. "More too it, one that was inflicted by himself."

The Prince smiled. Eleanor felt like her face was on fire: the man and some effect on her.

"I'm afraid you've caught me. What gave it away?"

"Well, the lack of blood, which means you knew where to hit and these puncture here…Did you stab yourself with your dinner fork?"

"I simply wanted the attention of Grand Maester Pycelle's famous assistant…Even if I don't even know her name."

"I'm hardly famous."

"Some speak very highly of you."

"I'm flattered, really, but I have much more important matters to deal with and cannot loose time with someone who's not even hurt or sick."

"I admire your spirit."

Eleanor rolled her eyes…the more he was here the more she felt uncomfortable. Pod was right, this wasn't a good thing. Eleanor almost prayed he'd bumped into her brother and get it over with instead of tormenting her with scary ideas. Why was he here? Why was he lingering around her?

"Go away."

"What a horrible thing to say to a noblemen."

"Please, leave me to tend my work."

"Can I, at least, have your name?" he asked with a grin

"If it please my Lord, my name is Eleanor."

"What a lovely name." he said. "A lovely name for a lovely girl"

Eleanor had to control herself not to laugh just there, but then she realised he was serious. She knew it because his eyes had not left her this entire time.

"Till next time, Eleanor."

And he left.

Eleanor realised the amplitude of her lies when she was ordered to testify at Tyrion Lannister's trial. The whole thing was ridiculous to Eleanor. Tyrion Lannister was accused of murdering King Joffrey at his Wedding feast. Eleanor didn't attend to the feast. She merely made an appearance to bring something to the Grand Maester. That, of course, gave her the chance of having another conversation with Prince Oberyn.

Whilst waiting for her turn she then saw the judges: Tywin Lannister, Mace Tyrell and Oberyn Martell. Her chances of passing unnoticed would now be destroyed. She had to admit she actually liked the Dornish prince. It had been difficult to keep up with the omission and never mention her last name…frankly she was surprised no one told him. Lord Tyrion and even Lord Tywin could have told him a hundred times over. She waited quietly, until the judges called for another witness. Jaime Lannister, who had escorted Tyrion in came near her.

"Your turn Clegane." He was a grin.

For once, Eleanor disliked being called that way.

As she walked to the witness both, she crossed eyes with Tyrion. He wasn't guilty. She simply knew it.

"What is your name child?" asked Mace Tyrell

Oberyn was not paying attention... thank the gods.

Eleanor took a deep breath before answering: "Eleanor Clegane."

Now he was. His head shot up in an instant and looked strait at her.

"State your position." Said Tywin Lannister

"I am an assistant to Grand Maester Pycelle. I help him in tending to people's need around the keep. I healed many during the battle of the Blackwater, I…" she could not finish

"You healed Tyrion Lannister after he was wounded, correct?"

"Yes my Lord."

"But you knew him from before? Like when he was Hand of the King and had the Grand Maester arrested?"

"Yes."

"Did he ever ask you for any special treatment? Or access to special locations or particular remedies, poisons?"

"No my lord."

"What about his acolyte? Ser Bronn?"

"Neither."

"And his squire?"

This was too much for Eleanor to here, to think they would bring Pod into this.

"Podrick is loyal to Lord Tyrion. He saved his life during the battle and stayed with me while I tended to him. He did no wrong that I know of." said Eleanor

She did her best to keep her calm and she worked even harder not to make too much eye contact with Prince Oberyn. The Dornishman was quiet; too quiet for Eleanor's taste. He was usually so talkative. She wondered what was he thinking.

Was he thinking of killing her? Of using her to get to Gregor? She actually wondered if that would have any effect. She wished he would give her a sign.

"Tell us, where does the Grand Maester keeps his supply of poisons?" asked Mace Tyrell, freeing her from her reverie.

"They are in a locked cabinet my Lord. Along with a variety of remedies no one is allowed to use except him."

"You do not have access?"

"No."

"Did Lord Tyrion ever asked you about access to that particular cabinet?"

"No."

"Did Ser bronn or Podrick Payne ever asked…"

"NO!" yelled Eleanor, her voice filling the great hall.

"No one ever asked me anything and if they did I would not tell them because I do not even have access to this particular cabinet." She said impatiently. "I take my job very seriously."

Then, the panel was silent.

"Very well. Thank you Eleanor, you may leave." Said Tywin Lannister.

Eleanor, relieved this was finally over, curtsied, turned around and made it to leave, until a voice was heard in the hall. Of course, it was Prince Oberyn.

"Did you say your last name was Clegane? No doubt related to famous Ser Gregor Clegane, the Mountain that rides?" he asked swiftly, while staring at her. Eleanor didn't liked it

"He's my older brother yes."

"And did you know that your brother kill…"

"Prince Oberyn that is entirely out of place" said Tywin Lannister

"Of course, my apologies Lord Tywin."

As Eleanor left, she realised that this last moment of her statement could have been far worst…and she had Lord Tywin to thank for it.

Later, during the evening of that same day, as she was returning to her room, Eleanor felt something grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to the side.

She quickly realised who was pulling her…

"Why did you lie to me? UH? Why?" said Oberyn.

Eleanor didn't know what to answer.

"Tell me!"

Eleanor, feeling suddenly very courageous, looked up straight at the Dornish prince.

"I didn't tell you my name because for once, in my life, I didn't want to be judged for it. People think they know who I am because my name is Clegane…People are wrong. I'm not like them. I never will be. "

"But he murdered…"

"But he's my brother. And there is nothing more I can do about it…and it doesn't mean I approve of him either." She said, trying her best to be as serious as she could be.

"Now let me go." She asked "please." Her voice creaked at the last sentence and Eleanor was fighting really hard to keep her tears at bay. Then, she felt his grip loosen around her arm, thus letting go.

Eleanor fled back to the security of her room and only then did she let her emotions run wild. The way he looked at her had scared her. She prayed to the gods this situation would be over soon…for she would not be able to tolerate it for long.


	7. Chapter 7

**Many thanks to all the wonderful reviews and new followers!**

 **Hope this one it to your liking.**

 **Cath**

 **(See notes at the end)**

* * *

Eleanor felt her heart squeezing in her chest as she watched Pod leave with Brienne of Tarth. Lord Tyrion insist, he had told her that same morning…but Eleanor wasn't happy about it. A few moments ago, Eleanor said goodbye to probably her best friend in the entire realm. Jaime Lannister was there and so was Bronn.

" _You didn't think I was going to let you go empty handed?" she said, handling him a small package. It wasn't anything special, just a few remedies one could use on the road._

 _Pod didn't answer._

" _Something for the road…in case. It's all things you know what to do with."_

" _Thank you"_

" _You take care of yourself out there Podrick."_

" _And you too."_

 _Eleanor nodded and kissed him the cheek._

Eleanor stayed until they weren't in sight any longer. Then, she turned and walked back towards the Red Keep. She didn't look at Jaime and certainly not at Bronn.

* * *

As she walked, she came upon Prince Oberyn. They hadn't spoke since last time after Tyrion's trial.

"Well, isn't it Eleanor of House Clegane." He said with a grin.

Eleanor wasn't sure if it was meant to be funny or not.

"Prince Oberyn."

"I hope you are well." He said.

For an instant, Eleanor thought he had winked at her.

"I am." She answered back. "And yourself?"

"I am well. I am returning from an important meeting."

Eleanor had heard he was now part of the small council. Then, there was silence. None of them knew what else to say…yet, Eleanor could feel the Prince's eyes on her. Whatever he was trying to do, she wasn't of it.

Then, a loud voice was heard.

"Yes?" asked Oberyn, clearly annoyed.

The man answered nothing but instead looked at Eleanor.

The man was tall. Not as tall as her brother yet the Clegane sigil was all too visible.

"Your brother wants to speak to you."

Eleanor felt like her heart was about to stop. The man could not have the worst timing than this one. She nodded and turned to follow the Clegane man. As she walked away she heard the Dornishman's voice:

"Go one now Eleanor, your brother wants to speak to you." Said Oberyn

That last comment hurt; it hurt real bad.

* * *

Eleanor followed the man until they reached quarters near the training yard. The man showed her into a room. Gregor was there, polishing his great sword. He didn't see nor hear her come in.

"Hello Gregor."

He said nothing at first, then he stopped his action to nod at her.

"How you've been?"

"All right"

 _The man finally spoke_ , she thought

"I see the rumours of your death in battle were just rumours. Not that you send me any news recently." Eleanor sat down opposite her brother, seeing he wasn't going to offer her to sit anyway.

"Wouldn't you like that? Unh?" he said "Me dead."

"You know I don't think like that. We may not get along very well but you are my brother and I don't wish you ill." Said Eleanor. "I wrote to you, you know? The least you could have done was to show a shred of common sense and respond."

Gregor let out a sound that sounded like a laugh. Silence filled the room. Eleanor decided to sit down.

"So. You wanted to see me?"

"Aie." He said "I'm here on business for the Lannisters."

 _You always are,_ she thought

"And when it's over you will go back to the Keep."

"There is nothing for me at the Keep, you know that."

"Now there will be."

"But I'm useful here. I like it."

"You'll be there."

"Then what is it? Be a little bit more clear about this."

"Your future husband."

That statement hit Eleanor like a tone of bricks. _So it's true_ , she thought

"I'm not getting married to please you or to relieve you." She said harshly

"You have no choice. We are family, as you said, and in the eyes of the law, of Gods and Men, I'm the head of our house. You'll do your told and it's final."

"Why?"

"Because I said so and that's it."

Eleanor stood up from her chair, placed both hands on the table.

"You really care so little for me then?" said Eleanor "Have I not been out of your hair for the past years? Have I not left you peace?" She was furious.

"Don't defy me." He said, grabbing her by the arm, preventing her from moving her arm. Eleanor prayed it wouldn't bruise.

Eleanor felt Gregor's grip grow tighter sending her thoughts back to years ago, when they were still living at Clegane's Keep…When her father was still alive.

 _Gregor came storming into the great hall._

" _How dare you!" he screamed at her_

" _How dare you!" she answered back "I wasn't going to let her suffer alone in the dark."_

 _Clearly Gregor was angry with her because she had helped Isabella, his second wife. Once again, Gregor couldn't control his anger and had taken it out on the poor girl._

" _You stupid girl!" he said to her. "You had no right."_

" _I won't let you terrorise people around here."_

 _That was too much. Gregor didn't answer back, instead he it Eleanor with the back of his hand._

 _She fell near the table. Anger was visible on Gregor's face and then, Eleanor realised the extent of what she had done._

 _Gregor approached her once more and raised his hand._

 _Eleanor winced, closed her eyes and moved her head to the side. When she dared opened her eyes, she saw a figure behind her brother._

" _If you ever lift your hand on your sister again, there will be consequences Gregor. You don't scare me." Said Nestor Clegane: their father,_

 _And Gregor lowered his hand. He stormed out of the room. What happened next, Eleanor didn't remember exactly. But she remembered her father helping her up._

" _It's my fault." She said "I provoked him."_

" _Shhh" said Nestor "None of that."_

 _Eleanor tried her best to smile._

" _You look so much like your mother you know." He said._

" _I miss her." Said Eleanor_

" _Aie."_

 _A scream filled their household. No doubt Gregor found a new victim for his rage; his wife._

" _Why does he even get married?"_

" _There isn't anything we can do about it you know."_

" _It's beyond me."_

 _Eleanor stood up and let out a sign._

" _I'm going for a walk to clear my head."_

 _As she walked to the door, she heard her father's voice fill the room._

" _Eleanor."_

" _Yes father."_

" _Don't let your brute brothers ruin you. It's not worth it. I'll handle them."_

But there was no one to help her this time. There was no use in fighting Gregor Clegane.

"Don't challenge me any further. I'll send for you when we leave. And it's final."

Eleanor swallowed hard and nodded at her brother. After that, he let go of her arm.

She turned around and left, fighting away the tears in her eyes.

Sandor's words reeling in her head: _"Wait for Gregor's return"_ he had said

By the gods, she wished she had fought harder to leave with him, or to leave with Pod and Lady Brienne. Now, there was no escaping.

* * *

Eleanor went back to the lab, in hopes of finding some task to do to keep her mind of recent events. She felt terribly alone. With all the luck in the world, there were some mustard seeds to be crushed. Eleanor didn't particularly like this task but it would keep her busy.

After some time, she saw the Grand Maester enter the laboratory. He probably came back from a small council meeting.

"Did you hear the news?" asked Pycelle

"No, Grand Maester."

Eleanor respected the Grand Maester. She wasn't particular found of him, the old man was sometimes disgusting but she didn't really care. What the Grand Maester did in his own private time was his own business.

"Tyrion Lannister found a champion."

Eleanor smiled. This was truly was good news.

"And who will it be?" she asked. She actually wondered if it would be Jaime Lannister.

"Prince Oberyn."

Eleanor suddenly felt a shiver down her spine at the sound of it.

"And for the crown?" she asked, swallowing hard.

"Your brother didn't tell you?" asked Pycelle

 _No he didn't_ , she thought

She shook her head in negation.

"Ser Gregor is to fight for the Crown."

Once back in her room, Eleanor was battling with herself. There was no way Oberyn could win this right? Or maybe he could? Did she care? What would happen if her brother died? What would it be like without him? By the gods, she did not know what to think. Of course, Gregor had mentioned nothing. She wondered if he knew. Prince Oberyn definitely knew. It all made sense to her now. Gregor's return and why Oberyn chose to be Tyrion's champion. That will be his revenge.

"But he will die trying." Said Eleanor out loud.

Prince Oberyn didn't deserve to die. She kept pacing in her rooms, trying to think about what to do…if there was something to be done.

Yes there was. She had to try and stop him. Eleanor mustered all the courage she could find within herself and exited her room. It was dark…It was late but she didn't care. She walked swiftly within the halls of the Keep, hoping not to come cross anyone important…like her brother, Jaime or Bronn.

Once at his door, she realised how late it was. Chance were he would close the door at her face the moment her saw her. What was she doing here anyway? The man could not have hurt her more than this afternoon with the way he spoke to her. But she had to do it anyway. So she knocked, no matter the outcome.

The door opened, revealing a shirtless Dornish prince. She glanced at him for a few seconds, but, remembering her purpose, she looked up, straight at him and said with all her soul:

"Please don't fight him."

* * *

 **All right I hope you guys enjoyed this one. And many of you should enjoy what i'm planning next. As always, reviews and comments are always welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So…I'm letting my imagination run wild a little in this one. Nothing too big, don't worry and I am also using a few suggestions a received from some guests.**

 **Thank you to all the reviews and new followers. I love to hear from you guys.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Cath**

 **P.S :Ellaria obviously doesn't exist.**

 **P.S #2: Anna, I believe you'll enjoy this one.**

* * *

Oberyn served himself another glass of wine. How many did he have, he did not know…but all was in order now: Elia would be avenged in 2 days. Oberyn had waited long enough for this and now was his chance. He remembered arguing about it with Doran a few months back but it would all be over soon.

 _The Mountain that rides will die_ , he thought to himself. Let his own family miss him now.

 _His family._

Oberyn didn't know the Clegane brothers even had a sister. Not that she actually looked like them. Of course there was the dark hair and the stature. He actually had been surprised at first when he heard her say her name in the great hall.

 _And her eyes…_

Those eyes had actually intrigued him since the beginning…well not just that, Eleanor as a woman had caught his attention really quickly. The Gods must truly hate him in order to make him attracted to his own sister's murderer. Oberyn finished his glass in one shot and thought about getting some sleep when there was a knock on the door.

 _Who could it be at this hour?_ He thought

 _Better not be a Lannister again._

He opened the door, only to be face to face with Eleanor Clegane. Her hair was wild and loose and she looked like she had run all the way to get here. Before he could say anything, her voice filled the silence.

"Please don't fight him." she said.

* * *

Eleanor looked at Oberyn strait in the eyes waiting for him to say or do something. At any moment, he would send her away…she just knew it.

"Well," he started in a deep low voice. Eleanor hadn't really paid attention to his accent till now. "To what I owe this visit from Eleanor Clegane? At this hour no less…"

Every time he said her family name, Eleanor felt was someone was punching her in the stomach. Would someone, one day, stop judging her for her name?

"I…I just told you. Don't fight him. Please!" she said once more.

"You came here at this hour to tell me this? I don't if I should be flattered or worried." Said Oberyn, removing himself from the doorway, gesturing her to come in.

"Will you come in, or stay in the hallway?" he asked with a grin

So she went inside.

So far, things were going way better than expected. Except, maybe, the fact that Oberyn was still shirtless and Eleanor found it difficult to concentrate. From a healer's perspective she had seen male bodies before…but she defiantly wasn't thinking about healing right now.

"I'm begging you to reconsider. You won't win this fight."

"Don't you believe in justice? Don't you think that Tyrion is innocent? From your reaction at the trial you seemed quite convinced that he had nothing to do with it."

"Of course he's innocent."

"Then why?"

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO DIE IN AN IMPOSSIBLE FIGHT!"

"You're defending him. You're defending your murderous brother."

"I'm not defending him! We do not choose our family, if being born into the Clegane family is a crime then I am guilty of it. What…What about Rhaegar Targaryan? Who's father was probably one of the worst kings in history. What about Tommen and Myrcella…Are they being judged for being brother and sister to a cruel king? No! But us Cleganes, people think we are all the same. My brothers may be cruel, horrible men but my father was a good one and I have tried, everyday of my life to live my life the way he raised me to be…And it means to try and stop you from making the biggest mistake of you life."

Oberyn had to admit he was impressed with her spirit. The girl was really trying to separate herself from the fame of her family name. It was a beautiful spectacle, to see her so wild with emotion.

"I'm a good warrior, you know." He said with a grin

"That's not just it." Said Eleanor.

 _My father too was a good warrior,_ she thought to herself.

"What the Mountain touches; he kills." She said "His wives, my father, he…he killed his horse because he had natural behaviours towards other animals, he almost killed Ser Loras Tyrell, he burnt my…"

"But not you." Said Oberyn, preventing her from finishing.

"What?"

"He hasn't hurt you." He said, "I heard he never hurt his own sister."

These statements made Eleanor freeze in her own footsteps. This was not a subject she wanted to talk about right now.

"This isn't about me." She said, trying to avoid this subject.

Eleanor started to move around the room in order to not have to face him so much. Now, her back was to him.

"Or maybe he did and we just don't know…" he started

Oberyn didn't know what came over him but he moved slowly towards her and grabbed her arm; the same place where, only a few hours ago, the Mountain's grip had squeezed…

If only he knew.

Eleanor's body stiffen and he felt it.

"I won't hurt you." He said softly; making her sign.

Her heart was beating so fast now; she thought it would rip out of her chest. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come anymore.

"What did he do to you?" he said, his accent thinker than ever.

Eleanor swallowed hard. "Nothing."

"Maybe not physically." He said

Eleanor had nothing to say.

"Fear, is a powerful weapon." He said, "Did he get in your head, making you constantly watch over your shoulder?"

"Stop, please."

He was really close to her now. So close, Eleanor could feel his body heat behind her.

"You're afraid of him." She heard him say near her ear.

"Everybody is afraid of him"

"I'm not."

"You should be."

By then, Eleanor had moved away from him and made it to the other side of the room, opposite him.

"What really brought you here tonight?"

Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Do I have to say it again? Are you enjoying this?"

Oberyn smiled, and started to walk back towards her.

"I think..." he started " I think something else brought you here. I think you want me to hate you, because of our families…Yet…" he said, now trapping her between him and the table, placing both his hands at each of her side, "I'm attracted to you and you are to me. And I can't get out of my head."

And the next thing Eleanor knew was that Oberyn's lips were on hers.

Eleanor had never been kissed before.

At first she had no idea what to do with her hands. For now, they were stuck between their bodies. Oberyn's eyes were closed, and she didn't knew why either…Yet, as she felt his lips moving hers, her own eyes closed by themselves and Eleanor found herself parting her lips for him. Eleanor felt shots of heat travelling everywhere inside her…A feeling entirely new to her.

Her hands finally dropped from where they were. She brought them slightly around his hips, feeling the hard muscles under her fingers. This was surreal. But this was good. It was really good.

* * *

Oberyn had finally given in to his temptation and he felt really good about it. The girl who had haunted his dreams lately was now melting against him. Oberyn could feel her inexperience as she snaked her hands around his hips, yet we wanted more. And so he took more; slowly bringing one hand at the base of her neck while the other rested around her waist. He then slowly left her lips only to leave a trail of kisses along her jaw and neckline, before returning to her lips.

Oberyn pulled away making Eleanor gasp at the absence. Her lips were red and swollen and he wanted nothing more than to continue. Yet, a voice inside his head told him it may not be the best thing to do right now. And so he pulled away

"I'll let you go now sweet." He whispered, "Before I can't control myself."

He could feel that she was expecting more…her eyes were clouded with lust.

He moved away but kept his eyes on her.

Eleanor realised she was meant to leave now. As she was about to leave, she turned back to face him as if to say something but before she spoke, Oberyn had closed the gap between them. He slid his finger over her lips.

"None of that right now." He said

"Have good dreams about me." He added with a large grin on his face.

* * *

Once out of his room, Eleanor had to take a few moments to reorient herself. She slowly walked back to her own room, try to process everything that happened.

Back in her room, Eleanor closed her eyes for an instant to process everything that had just happened. Oberyn had touched a nerve…and he was right. It was all a facade. She thought she had to hate him and him her because of their families. But it was a lie.

A big fat lie.

Truth was she had been drawn to him from the start. The irony of it brought a smile to her lips. Eleanor could still feel the heat of Oberyn's lips on hers as she touched them with her fingertips. She liked him.

Eleanor Clegane liked Oberyn Martell.

Before she left his room he had kissed her one last time and told her to have good dreams about him…And dream she did.

* * *

 **Hope it wasn't too cheesy.**


	9. Chapter 9

When Eleanor woke the next morning, she still felt a little shaken about last night's events. The mere thought of him made her remember every single detail… But she had work to do.

As she was preparing herself, Eleanor realised it was probably the first time in her life she actually wondered about her looks and took time to arrange herself a little before escaping outside. You never know who you might turn walk into in this city. She went about a few tasks but it was a quiet morning. No calls, no pains etc.

So Eleanor went for a walk outside near the gardens.

As she walked near the edge of a cliff, in the higher grounds of the gardens, she could hear grunts, laughs and the clinging sound of swords down below. And she recognized the accent immediately. Prince Oberyn was training with a fellow dornishman. Strangely, he was using a spear…an odd choice of weapon for a duel but then, what did she know had that. She remembered asking Sandor to show her how to use a sword once…He had only laughed at her.

 _Should I go strait ahead and see him?_ She thought to herself.

It's not like she owed him anything…yet she couldn't stop looking.

Oberyn was tall and lean. Not at all like the average knight. And the accent, that was probably the thing she liked the most about him…the way her name sounded when he talked to her was…was made forget about the world, about her life, about her brother...And every time he looked at her Eleanor felt like he was starring right into her soul.

So she stood there, watching and wondering. Actually, her brain was boiling right now and she had absolutely no idea what to do next.

" Eleanor, what are you doing? " asked a voice, thus taking her out of her thoughts.

It was Shae, Lady Sansa's maid and Lord Tyrion's lover. When Eleanor looked at her, she remembered all the events at the trial. It was obvious she had been manipulated, but Shae was a good liar.

"Oh Shae. It's you."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?" she asked again

"Y…yes"

"Doesn't look like nothing. Who are you starring at?" she asked, "Ahh, I see."

"I'm not starring."

"You are." Said Shae "And you are a bad liar."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. You like him. The prince." Said Shae, pointing at Oberyn.

"N…No." answered Eleanor, trying to keep herself from blushing.

"So you like him big deal."

"That's easy for you to say." Said Eleanor

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Hey I haven't…seen…you around…lately"

But Shae was gone and nowhere to be seen. This was odd. Ever since the trial Shae had disappeared from the keep. At first, Eleanor thought she had left but turns out she hadn't. Eleanor and Shae were not what you could call good friends; but now and then Eleanor enjoyed talking to her. And of course she didn't care that she liked Oberyn, Shae liked all men and had absolutely no fear…of anyone. Sometimes Eleanor wished she were bolder, like Shae. But she wasn't.

When she turned back to look at the Dornish party once more, they were gone.

* * *

Eleanor went back to the Lab in hopes of finding something to occupy her with. And there was nothing. She was left alone, in the lab with her thoughts; the Grand Maester being busy with council matters. Eleanor looked through one of the windows, watching the city and sea. Tomorrow, Gregor would fight Oberyn. Seeing her plan to convince Oberyn had failed, there was nothing to do know. And, of course, there was no way she could make Gregor not do it.

Eleanor let out a long sigh.

Then, Eleanor felt a strong arm snake around her and pulling her back against a body; making her gasp and break out of her reverie. Obviously, in other circumstances, she would have screamed out fought but she didn't…like someone she knew who it was.

"Did you think I would not see you?" said a voice in her ear.

Thank the gods; she recognized Oberyn's voice, thus reassuring her.

"You should have come down." He said

But before she could out a single word, Oberyn had turned her around and his lips were on hers. Not the same way as last night, but harder and more demanding. Eleanor brought her arms around his neck as he pulled her tightly against him. The heat once again rushed into her just like the night before. Eleanor returned the kiss with everything she had. She felt him smile.

"Did you miss me?" he asked pulling away.

Eleanor couldn't answer with words; she simply nodded…And Oberyn smiled again.

Eleanor moved away from him slowly.

"And you?" she asked playfully. It was the only thing she thought of.

Oberyn laughed.

"Absolutely." He said "Maybe I shouldn't have send you away last night."

That last comment made Eleanor blush even more. She was so not use this kind of attention.

"Don't be shy, Sweet." He said

"You must think I'm clumsy." She said

"Maybe." he answered."Maybe I liked it."

Eleanor let out a small laugh.

"I'm going to kill your brother tomorrow. Have you given it some thought?"

Eleanor hesitated. She had thought of it a lot. How her life would be easy…yet, what would she do? Where would she go?

"Yes." Said Eleanor "He and I don't get along very well, if you were wondering. Of course, I worry about me staying in the capital but if not, my life might take a long desired expected turn."

Eleanor had decided it was no use to share her doubts with Oberyn once more.

Oberyn smiled.

"And what will you do?"

"I don't know. I'm leaving. Not to go back west anyway."

"Do you miss your home?"

"Not so much, no."

"I'd like to go to Essos and learn things…but…But I don't know." She said, "I like being useful"

"My sweet, you are a such a dreamer., " he said sliding his arm around her a pulling her against him once more "It's a wonder no one stole you away already."

Eleanor thought of Gregor's plan to marry her the minute he wins this fight.

"Yet you are so pensive sometimes.," he said, placing his index under her chin.

And then he kissed her again. This time, sliding his hands to places unknown, place that made Eleanor shiver at his touch.

She felt his hand brush over the curve of her breast; it send a jolt deep inside her. Oberyn had not broken their connection and heard Eleanor's soft moans escaping from her throat.

Then footsteps were heard.

Eleanor pulled away in time, but Oberyn's body was still almost glued to hers. Eleanor finally looked at the door only to see one person who had entered the laboratory.

Of all people it had to be Jaime Lannister.

"Eleanor." The voice said

She had never been so happy of Jaime using her real name, not calling "Clegane" like he used to.

Eleanor starred at the two men for a few moments…feeling quite awkward. Two men stood before her: one of them, Eleanor's vision of the perfect man and the other, the object of her distraction of late.

"Your presence his requested at the small council, Ser Harys's cough you see…is…"

"Yes I see." Said Eleanor, pulling herself away from Oberyn and moving away to gather some supplies. Oberyn's hand that had been resting on her lower back now dropped.

Ser Harys had been one of her regular calls lately.

"Lord, Commander." Said Oberyn

"Prince Oberyn." Said Jaime,

This was weird and Eleanor felt a little bit overwhelmed, and flustered and a little embarrassed. Oberyn probably found the situation funny. Yet his expression was still playful.

"Preparing for the big fight?" asked Jaime

"I've been ready for a long time now."

"I'm afraid I've interrupted you." Said Jaime, and it took a few moments for Eleanor to realise the question was directed at her this time. But before she could say anything, Oberyn spoke.

"That's all right, I was leaving anyway." Said Oberyn "Thank you, Lady Eleanor." He said, whilst grabbing her hand to kiss it. Eleanor blushed at the gesture and sound of "lady Eleanor" escaping his lips. By the gods, the man was ensnaring.

As he left, he paused for a few seconds in the doorway, turned and winked at her. Eleanor tried her best to try and ignore it. She could only smile about it.

* * *

Once the Dornisman was gone, Ser Jaime finally spoke.

"You should be more careful." Said Jaime in a patronizing tone. "Especially around Oberyn Martell."

"It's not of your concern I believe." Answered Eleanor plainly.

"No indeed." He said, "Some people might interpret this the wrong way. He claims he's here to avenge his sister. He talks about your brother often."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. She knew Jaime meant well but she was so sick of hearing that.

"And some people might not like hearing about this."

"I can take care of myself, thank you Lord Commander." She answered back "And if you are referring to my brother he his free to do what he wants just as I am."

"Obviously" he said, "I thought I told you to call me Jaime" he added, this time with a grin

Once she ready, Eleanor realised Jaime was escorting her to Ser Harys's chamber.

"It's…It's difficult." She answered with a shy smile.

As they walk, the silence between them was awkward. Eleanor had to admit she didn't really like the fact of Jaime seeing her with Oberyn. How much had he seen exactly? Had he been standing there the whole time? What a mess…

"Do you think he stands a chance?" asked Jaime, thus breaking the silence.

Jaime had changed the subject drastically, yet she understood why. But it took a few moments for her to realised he was talking about Oberyn and tomorrow's fight.

"Honestly? "She asked, almost in a whisper, starring at him directly

Jaime nodded.

"I don't think so, no." she started "And…And I do no think the poison came from the Grand Maester's supply either."

Eleanor realised the severity of what she had just said. She was taking a big risk admitting this to Jaime…To a Lannister no less. Yes, she considered him her friend, but he was the son of Lord Tywin.

"It should be me defending my brother." He said

The comment made Eleanor's heart sink. The man was in pain…it was easy to see it. But, she was pretty sure she would like even less the idea of Gregor fighting Jaime than Oberyn fighting Gregor.

"Against our father and sister no less…It's ironic really." He added

"You can't blame yourself for what's happening."

"But I do." Said Jaime "I made a deal with my father minutes before the trial…so he would not die. I'd leave the Kingsguard and take my place as heir to Casterly Rock and of course my father jumped at it and…"

"But Tyrion, he…he asked for trial by combat"

"Aye, I didn't have time to explain…If I had more time, I could have made things right."

"It's never too late." Said Eleanor "But, I am sure Tyrion knows of your true allegiance and the circumstances of the situation."

"I hope so."

"I know so." Said Eleanor, trying her best to be reassuring. "Someone wise once told me we can't blame yourselves for the actions of our families." She added with a smile.

It was easy to see that Jaime Lannister was not the same man as before. But it didn't matter. It never had mattered either. It didn't change her opinion of him in any way. By that time, they had reached Ser Harys's room. His cough could easily be heard from the hallway.

"I'll leave you to it."

Eleanor simply nodded as he bowed and turned around to leave. She could hear him leaving, but something inside made her turn around quickly…

"Jaime!" she said almost out of breath, as if her voice was coming from heart. "Are you sure you are all right?"

"Not really. But I'll be tomorrow." He said with a grin. "See you later Clegane."

And Eleanor smiled.

* * *

 **Okay so, I know this was short but I hoped you guys enjoyed nonetheless.**

 **Also, I've given myself a little challenge and I would like to gain 100 followers! Let's see if I can have it!**

 **Stay tune readers**

 **Cath**


	10. Chapter 10

Eleanor Clegane stood in shock.

Oberyn Martell, the Red Viper of Dorne, was dead. Next to him laid Ser Gregor Clegane the Mountain that rides. Never in a million years could she have predicted this outcome. Coming slowly, she could see a few men with stretchers alongside side Grand Maester Pycelle, coming to collect the bodies. There was blood had seen blood many times before this, she had seen horrors too; but what happened today the most frightening and disgusting thing she had ever witnessed. Eleanor closed her eyes for a few moments. Yet, all she could see still was Gregor grabbing Oberyn's skull in his giant hands and crushing it…like an animal. The mere thought of it made her sick to her stomach. Eleanor took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes again; but the bodies were gone. As she looked around, all she could hear were the words of Oberyn during the fight.

" _I am the brother of Elia Martell. Do you know why I have come all the way to this stinking shit pile of a city?" asked the Prince "For you."_

" _I am going to hear your confess before you die. You raped my sister. You murdered her. You killed her children. Say it now and we can make this quick."_

During the entire fight he had kept on challenging Gregor. But, Gregor didn't answer; he never answered. And then it was over. Oberyn never stood up again and neither did Gregor.

" _No, no no you can't die yet. You haven't confessed."_

She remembered.

" _Say it, say her name: Elia Martell. You raped her. You murdered her, you killed her children. Elia Martell."_

" _Who gave you the order? Who gave you the order?" he screamed, pointing his finger at the Royal Party._

It was only after remembering almost the entire event that Eleanor decided to go back to the Keep and to go find Grand Maester Pycelle. Surely, he was done with the body now.

And thus Eleanor waited…and waited.

* * *

It was almost sundown when Eleanor woke up. She must have fallen asleep while waiting for the people to come get her to collect the body. Eleanor knew what had to be done. First, arranging transport back West to Clegane's Keep, her family's stronghold, to bury Gregor next to her parents. She owed him that much. Yet no one had come. And this was strange. Eleanor got up and left her room in the direction of the Laboratory. Once she got there, she saw, two Kingsguard at their post by the door. A few moments later, the door opened and Pycelle walked out it screaming things she couldn't understand very well. Eleanor went after him.

"Grand Maester!" she yelled. "Grand Maester!"

"Is my brother's body cleaned?" she asked, almost out of breath.

"I, no longer care for your brother." said the Grand Maester.

"Why not?" asked Eleanor

"Because there is nothing I can do for him. But the Queen believes Lord Qyburn can."

Only thinking about false maester made Eleanor nauseous.

"How it is possible?" she asked

"Best not to try and understand, Child" answered Pycelle.

"No! Grand Maester, I saw the blood exiting Gregor's mouth. He was bleeding internally, there is no way he could have survived."

"Queen Cersei has given Lord Qyburn permission to save him."

"Save him? Save him how?"

"I do not know." Said Pycelle "I do not know, nor do I want to know."

And then he left, leaving Eleanor in the middle of the hallway. She looked back towards the Kingsguard and decided to head back to her chamber.

* * *

After regaining her thoughts, Eleanor decided she would go and demand to see her brother. She would go to Tywin Lannister if she had to. It was late, and probably a hopeless venture but she went anyways. Once she arrived at the laboratory, the Kingsguard were gone. Strangely enough, the door was also unlocked.

The Laboratory was, in fact, a section of the red Keep. It contained several rooms and alcoves. Eleanor was only use to work within a certain part, the eastern part to be exact. The western part, on the other hand, had always been off limits to her. Yet now, with the cover of darkness, she was drawn to that section. She could see a faint light, under the door, coming from afar. As she got near, a horrible putrid smell reached her and then she heard a scream. But she had to know. And so Eleanor entered, slowly turning the , were several working tables and one large one in the middle of the room. It was covered with a sheet and clearly there was a body under it. Eleanor walked towards it, grabbed the sheet and uncovered a face. Eleanor let out a small scream. She knew the face. It was the face of Ser Gregor Clegane…or, at least, what was left of it. It was now purple. She pulled the sheet further down and saw the wounds. It was clearly wounds infected with poison. It had spread on Gregor's chest. The smell was getting fouler and Eleanor was getting angrier.

Why was her brother treated like this? Had he not serviced the Lannister family all his life? Why was he not granted a proper burial like everybody else?

It was only then that Eleanor saw the tube. A sort of tube, made of some sort of animal skin was inserted into Gregor's chest and was connected on the other side to a vial containing some dark liquid that looked like blood…but it didn't look normal.

By then, Eleanor understood why the Grand Maester had been shut out of the project and that Lord Qyburn had use very unorthodox methods. She gave one last look to her brother's face and what happened next, Eleanor could never have believed. Gregor let out a breath and opened his eyes. The sight frightened Eleanor so much; she backed up quickly, bumped into something…

And then all was black.

* * *

 **Wow, I finally thing I have my inspiration back…yet I have no idea if anyone is still following this story…**

 **Hoped you enjoyed, I am planning on updating soon.**

 **Cath**


	11. Chapter 11

When Eleanor regained consciousness, she was in a strange room. As her vision came clearer, she saw Queen Cersei and Meryn Trant, looking at her with a smug grin. Eleanor always thought Ser Meryn was jealous of her brother's connection to the Lannister family. Eleanor also realised she was tied to a chair. She had no recollection of what had happened.

"She's awake." said Meryn Trant

"You were found trespassing in Lord Qyburn's Laboratory. You had no authorization to be there. " Said the Queen.

" Ser Gregor is my brother. I went because no one came to me after his death. I wanted to…" Said Eleanor

" She was seen on various occasions with Prince Oberyn, Your Grace." Said Trant, interrupting her. "There were in league together to kill Ser Gregor." He added

"What? No!" said Eleanor. "Gregor lost the combat."

"Only because of the poison on Oberyn Martell's spear." added the Queen "I gave permission to Lord Qyburn to try and save him. You can imagine my surprise when you were found there, trespassing."

"I only wanted information about…"

"She's lying, Your Grace " said a voice coming from a far, thus interrupting her statement.

It was Qyburn, walking with a limp with the aid of another Kingsguard. He had a laceration on his forehead.

«"She's lying." he said again, walking slowly towards a chair, until the Kingsguard helped him sit down. Eleanor didn't remember seeing him. Although, now, she realised she must have seen him in the laboratory and he, or someone else, had knocked her down.

" I'm not lying." Said Eleanor

"Shut up!" yelled Meryn Trant "Or I'll make you shut up!"

"Go on, Lord Qyburn."

"I was working in my laboratory when she came in, demanding to see her brother." He started. "I told her I had strict orders coming from Your Grace, to try and save him. And, that I couldn't release the body to her. She insisted I release the body and she attacked me when I refused."

"That's a lie!" said Eleanor "I would never…"

"GO ON, Lord Qyburn." Said the Queen, with an insisting voice. Eleanor, not wanting to be hit by Meryn Trant once more, decided to keep quiet.

"She attacked me, I tried to defend myself so I knocked her out. By then, thank the Gods, Ser Meryn came in." said Qyburn "I have nothing else to add, Your Grace."

Eleanor wanted to say in wasn't true but she realised it was useless.

"Have you nothing to say in your defense?" asked Cersei

Eleanor didn't answer at first; she had no idea of the clear this mess.

"I went to enquire of my brother's body and that's all." Said Eleanor

"The way I see it you went to finish the job." Said Cersei "On numerous accounts you've made it clear you were indifferent to your elder brother. Probably jealously: of his power, of his strength, of the fear he spread on people." She said. "A normal feeling amongst siblings. Not worth killing for."

By then Eleanor had abandoned hope to explain her situation. Clearly, the Queen approved of Qyburn's methods.

"Eleanor Clegane," said the Queen, "you are herby charged with the attempted murder of Ser Gregor Clegane. Take her to cell. Ser Illyn will proceed to her execution tomorrow after Tyrion's."

The Queen and Qyburn stayed in the room as Meryn Trant untied her and led her to the cells.

Eleanor didn't pay much attention to the people the crossed paths with on the way. She certainly didn't see Jaime Lannister.

* * *

Eleanor had no idea what time it was when she heard the cell door opened. How long had she been here already, she did not know. She didn't even dare to look who it was, fearing it might be Ser Meryn or worst, Ser Illyn already.

"Is it morning yet?" she asked the stranger, fearing her executioner had come to take her.

"No. No not yet." Said a familiar voice

Eleanor recognized the voice immediately, and strangely enough she didn't want it to be him. She didn't want it to be Jaime Lannister. She rose a head a little and looked at him.

"I was opening I had been mistaken when I saw them bring you here earlier." Said Jaime.

"You weren't." she said "Curtesy of your sister. My fault really, when you think about it."

Jaime gave her a puzzled look. It made Eleanor understand that Jaime wasn't fully aware of the story.

"I am accused of the attempted murder of Ser Gregor Clegane, to be exact. Also, of conspiring with the Martells to kill him."

"Ser Gregor is dead. " said Jaime, pacing around the room. "And I had warned you about what people would think when seeing you with him." answered Jaime

Eleanor shook her head.

"No he isn't. He is not dead. Qyburn performed some sort of blood magic and brought him back to life…if it can even be qualified as life."

"You attacked Lord Qyburn." Said Jaime. Those were the rumours he had heard.

"DO YOU HONNESTLY THINK I WOULD HAVE DONE THAT?" she said, almost screaming. "I went back to the laboratory yes, without authorisation to see why my brother's body hadn't been released to me, his last living relative. When I got there, I saw terrible things. I saw unnatural things. My brother was dead and now…"

"And now what?"

"I don't know. I can't understand what I saw." She said "I did not go back to finish him off nor did I conspire with the Martells to kill him. I may not have always wanted my brother to live but never would I have lowered myself to his level and killed him. NEVER!"

"Qyburn was once a member of the Citadel. Your allegations are severe."

"And he was dismissed by the Citadel. Of course…" Eleanor started "Of course, you believe in him. He saved your life when almost everybody, including myself, would have amputated your arm trying to save your life. But I am not lying. He used blood magic to make a monster out of my brother on the orders of the Queen."

"I don't understand."

"There is nothing to understand Jaime. I stumbled into something that I shouldn't have and that your sister wants to keep secret. And I am paying the heavy price for it. I should have left with Pod when I had the chance. "

"Eleanor…"

"Don't." she answered while standing up. "You have to let me make my peace with this."

"This isn't right...You should be fairly judged and..." Said Jaime

Eleanor laughed a little, "It's allright." She said. "Thank you. You are a good man, Jaime Lannister. Never let anyone tell you otherwise."

And then, Jaime left, leaving Eleanor with her thoughts.

* * *

Later that same night, Jaime Lannister found himself in the cells once more. This time, it was to let his brother go. He couldn't live himself knowing what would happen. He had tried to convince his father and it had been futile. Her tried to convince Cersei and it had been futile as well. So he decided to act.

Turning away from the corridor, he slowly walked back, processing everything that happened during the day.

He remembered Eleanor's words:

 _You are a good man, Jaime Lannister_

With that in mind, Jaime turned around wanting to return to the cells. He already had saved his brother with Varys's help; he could help someone else. He was certain Eleanor had spoken the truth. She would never have tried to kill her brother. No matter how much she hated him. Yes. He would help Eleanor get out of the city.

As for what Qyburn did or did not do, he decided he didn't want to know.

* * *

Back in her cell, Eleanor was curled in a corner trying to accept the unevitable. She had no clue what time it was and any minute now, they would come. She thought of Sandor. She had no idea where he was. Maybe he was death.

And now, she would be dead soon as well.

The, once again, Eleanor was disturbed by the sound of her cell door opening. And once again it was Jaime Lannister.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, in a low voice.

"I'm letting you out. Come."

Eleanor felt her heart had stopped, and it took a few moments for Eleanor to process what had just been said. Seeing that Jaime was serious and still standing in the doorway, she got up and followed him out.

They walked for a few minutes. Following a series of tunnels and secret passages.

"Eleanor I must insist you don't try and seek retribution for what you saw and do not speak of it to anyone." Said Jaime. "My sister and the King, I fear, might have soon more pressing matters on their hands, if you go quietly, I might dissuade her from coming after you."

Eleanor did not answer. She simply kept on walking. The journey it seemed like an eternity. Then, there was some stairs. After that, they finally reached a door that lead outside of the keep. Jaime opened the door and, on the other side, there was a man waiting.

"This is my good friend Ser Addam Marbrand of Ashemark. He will escort you back West. You can trust him."

Eleanor nodded before turning to Jaime once more.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Eleanor

"We are friends, are we not? And friends help each other. And I don't believe you deserve to be executed."

Eleanor starred at him in the eyes, carried away by his voice. All she could think about was him. It took her a few seconds to return to reality.

"I hope…" she said, swallowing hard, "I hope that one day, you'll let me return the favour and that you will come to me if ever you need any help." She said softly

"Elea…"

And then, she rose to her toes and kissed him. He didn't exactly push her away. What stopped them was the sound of the bells ringing. And the Bells of the Red Keep only meant one thing. Both of them pulled away quickly

"Someone is dead." Said Eleanor. "The Bells…"

"Go. Now! No one will look for you in the commotion" said Jaime

Eleanor walked out and followed Jaime's friend. She looked back one last time, but Jaime was already gone.

* * *

It was only a few moments later the Jaime Lannister, and the rest of the Red Keep realised Lord Tywin Lannister had died…and that the man who did it was Tyrion Lannister.

Jaime swallowed hard. It was him who had let him out after all. Never did he expect him to act this way. He hoped he was out of city by now.

And, as predicted, with the commotion, Eleanor Clegane's escape did go unnoticed.


	12. Chapter 12

Eleanor and Ser Adam walked in the semi-darkness for some time. As they were walking away, putting distance between them and the city, the noises grew fainter.

Eleanor knew the Marbrand's were bannerman of House Lannister; just like the Cleganes. Although, the Marbands were real highborn whereas the Cleganes were only landed knights. Eleanor wondered how Jaime convinced this man to help her.

 _Jaime_ , she thought

Eleanor hated herself for kissing him. When he came to her cell and they talked, Eleanor was sure he didn't believe her.

 _Yet he came back…_

Jaime Lannister was a strange man, but she knew that she had to forget about him now.

Eleanor and Ser Adam reached a small cottage that had two horses ready. They rode for a few hours before stopping for the night. Eleanor tried her best to remember the last time she slept under the stars.

"I doubt you remember, but we met once." Said Ser Addam, thus breaking the silence. "At Casterly Rock." He added

"I was young, I hardly remember anything from that time." She said. Before opening her mouth to speak again, Eleanor chose her words carefully. "I never had the opportunity to thank you Ser, for helping me."

" It's nothing." He said with a wide smile "That's what knights do anyway…Help Ladies." He said with a smug. For a moment, Eleanor recognizes that grin, the same one that Jaime sometimes had. He and Jaime were probably good friends.

"I'm hardly a Lady." She said

"Someone thinks you are." said Ser Addam.

Eleanor did not know what to make out of this statement. Did he mean Jaime?

By then, Eleanor realised that Ser Addam was an amiable man that enjoyed life.

"Jaime told me you saved his brother's life a few times."

Eleanor smiled.

"We should reach the keep some time tomorrow. I'll stay with you until you get properly settled in."

Eleanor laughed but didn't bother saying out loud that she didn't really consider herself a lady and even less as a mistress of a household. Although now, with Gregor and Sandor gone…Was she? Was she now the Lady of Clegane's Keep? That sounded a little farfetched to Eleanor.

As she closed he eyes in search of sleep, Eleanor asked herself if she would remember? Would she remember her home once they got there?

* * *

Back in King's Landing, Cersei and Qyburn were looking at Tywin Lannister's body.

Jaime, on the other hand, could not stand near his father's body. Part of him was disgusted; part of him was indifferent. He tried to understand Tyrion's perspective, he really did. He knew his father had been despicable to Tyrion over the years; he knew it and had done nothing about it.

 _And when I do, he does and kills him_. Jaime thought to himself.

Did he really miss his father? For now, he did now know. All he could think of was what he did tonight. He let out to fugitives. Of, at least, people considered as fugitives.

Tywin Lannister's death changed everything. Jaime had hoped Tyrion's disappearance would divert his sister from going after Eleanor. He wondered what would happen now.

He hoped they were all right... Both of them

"We have to talk." Said Cersei, thus bringing back Jaime to reality.

They stairred at each other for a while before leaving the body. Cersei took Jaime to her private chambers.

"Tyrion killed our father." Said Cersei, after taking a long sip of wine.

"We have no proof of that." Said Jaime, whilst sitting in a chair.

"I need no proof." Answered Cersei . "I know he did it."

"Go." She said. "Go, and bring me is head."

Cersei knelled in front of him, caressing his knees and his tights, bringing them apart.

"Please." She added, in a soft voice as Jaime felt her hands go for the laces of his breeches.

How many times had she done that in order to make him do what she wanted?

"No." answered Jaime, diverting his gaze from his Cersei's.

"No?" she asked, as if to confirm his statement. But she hadn't stopped what she was doing.

"No." he said once more, and that time, pushing Cersei away from him and standing up. "My place is here with Tommen, not around the world looking about to find someone who doesn't want to be found. And I won't murder my brother to please you."

"If you won't do that for me then perhaps you would do something for you daughter."

That's was Cersei's trick. Even though Jaime never had to right to acknowledge Myrcella or any other of his children as his own, now she was using her to do her bidding. And it worked.

On the next morning, Jaime was on board one of the fastest ship to Dorne in order to bring back Myrcella to King's landing.

* * *

 **The next day**

It wasn't midday yet when they arrived at Clegane's Keep. Eleanor guessed Ser Addam's doubt when he gave a questioning look . She supposed he meant to ask her if it was the place. And the answer was yes. The place was still standing: the tower house, the walls and even the gate were still up.

It was familiar yet strange at the same time. Eleanor remembered the last time she had been here so clearly…like it was yesterday. It was the morning after her father's funeral _._

* * *

 _It had been an unpleasant event for Eleanor. As soon as they had buried him, the gathering transformed itself into a massive drinking and whorrering ceremony. Of her brothers, Eleanor didn't expect anything else. And so, she quickly retired to her own room, barred the door behind her and grieved by herself trying to ignore the noises from the gathering._

 _Gregor was now Master of Clegane's Keep. Their lives would be so different now. The mere though about it scared her._

 _Eleanor didn't remember going to sleep when she was awaken by a loud knock on her door in the morning. Still half sleeping, she barely had the time to get out of bed and put on a châle before her brother Sandor came barging in._

" _Sandor what is it?" she asked still half sleeping._

" _Get dressed, we are leaving." He said_

" _What? Leaving?" she asked, "To go where?"_

" _Casterly Rock."_

" _Casterly Rock?" asked Eleanor " Why?"_

" _Why must you ask so many questions." Said Sandor. "I have been appointed as Prince Joffrey's personal shield. And I've arranged for you to come with me and not stay here with him."_

 _Eleanor knew he was referring to Gregor. At first, the idea of leaving didn't please her. But the more she thought about it, the more she liked it._

" _Sandor." Said Eleanor "Am I going to have to be someone's handmaiden?"_

 _Eleanor really disliked the idea of becoming a handmaiden. Even if she knew it would be a great honour to be one for any member of the Lannister family._

" _Look. Do you want to stay here with Gregor or do you want to get out of here?" said Sandor with an almost patronizing tone._

" _No." she said "I don't want to stay here alone." admitted Eleanor._

" _Then stopped asking questions." Said Sandor. "Pack what you need, I'll go for the horses"_

" _Sandor." Asked Eleanor, a little alarmed, "Does Gregor know about this?"_

" _You let me deal with him if needed."_

 _Eleanor smiled even if she hated the idea of her brothers fighting about her._

 _And so, only a few hours later, with the rest of keep still sleeping, Sandor and Eleanor Clegane left their home for Casterly Rock, home of House Lannister…and not a soul tried to stop them._

 _It was the last time Eleanor looked at the yellow Clegane banner._

 _And it was only hours later, that Sandor finally said to his sister that the Maester of Casterly Rock needed an assistant and that she would be doing what she already did best and not brushing some lady's hair._

* * *

Clegane's Keep was like Eleanor remembered. Only, a little more deserted she had expected.

The walls surrounding the Keep were fairly in good condition. Eleanor could see some of the cottages around and the farms lands. Some looked in good shape, others didn't. And Eleanor could have sworn she saw farmers about their work.

That's how the Cleganes lived, or, at least part of it. Her Grandfather was a kennel master at Casterly Rock but her father was a knight. And he was also a farmer, a loyal and just hard-working man. That's how they had inherited the land from Tywin Lannister himself. Eleanor realised just then that she never asked that story to her father…

As they entered the small courtyard, Eleanor felt a few people's gaze on her.

 _People probably don't recognize me any longer_ , she thought to herself, saddened by that fact.

The both dismounted and approached the tower house. A long and narrow staircase allowed access to the tower. Eleanor made her way up and pushed the door opened.

The place was dusty, and leftovers from what looked like Gregor's last visit were still visible.

It would require some work but Eleanor was determined to do it.

As she walked around what was once the great hall, a few people interrupted them. They had probably followed them up. There was a few elderly man and women along with a younger couple. They seemed familiar to Eleanor, yet she couldn't put a name of the faces that were now starring at her.

"Um…" she started to say. "You probably don't recognize me, I'm…"

"Miss Eleanor."

It was a woman who had spoke.

"We would recognize you anywhere." She said, walking towards her. "You look so much like your mother," she added.

Eleanor only smiled.

"Is Ser Gregor coming back?" asked the younger man.

Eleanor remembered Jaime's words very clearly. There was no use in spreading rumours or panic.

"No." said Eleanor "Ser Gregor died in King's Landing. I will manage things from now on."

* * *

After settling Ser Addam in on the only room that was still in shape in this house, Eleanor went back to great Hall, where the younger couple was still there.

"I suppose you don't recognize me." He said.

"I'm afraid I don't," said Eleanor "I am very sorry."

"It's all right." Said the lad, "My name is Harold."

"Harold!" she said. "Of course." Said Eleanor, now remembering.

Harold was about her age and she remembered him from when they were younger.

"This is Meg, my wife." Said Harold.

Eleanor smiled at her.

"Is it true what they say?" asked the woman named Meg. " That you worked with the Grand Maester back in the capital?"

"Yes." Answered Eleanor.

"I know a little of healing as well." Said Meg

"Well, I will be sure to send for you if I need an assistant." Said Eleanor.

"So was it really bad, when Gregor came?" Eleanor asked Harold

"Not as bad as with Alan Stackspear." Said Harold

"Alan Stackspear?"

That was a name Eleanor hadn't heard in a while. He used to ride with Gregor. He was a tall, disgusting brute just like Gregor.

"See Gregor left him in charge." Added Harold

"In charge?" asked Eleanor

"Well, I think he believes the Keep is his. Of course now that Ser Gregor died…"

"And where is he now?" asked Eleanor, preventing him to say anything else.

"He leaves every once in a while with his men and then they come back."

"Well." Said Eleanor "We will have to wait for Ser Alan to come back so I can talk with him."

Eleanor took a few steps forward, looking around. "I am determined to manage this place. This is my home and with my brothers gone, it is rightfully mine."

"Any idea when he would be back?" asked Eleanor

"None." Answered Harold.

"The reign of terror installed by my brother is now over." Said Eleanor proudly. "I will need some help around here. Will you help me?" she asked

"Or course I will." Answered Harold

On that subject, they shook hands.

" _This, I believe, will not be too bad after all."_ Eleanor thought to herself.

* * *

It was late when Eleanor finally had settled in her old room. A few women had been very kind, insisting to clean everything for Eleanor.

That was one thing she would have to get use to; having people waiting upon her and doing things for her. But there was one important thing on her mind: Alan Stackspear.

Eleanor tried and tried to remember the last time she had seen him and, more importantly, had she seen him in King's Landing with the rest of Gregor's men? Because if he was in King's Landing, he knows about Gregor's death, and if he really thinks that the Keep is his, then he will come waltzing in very soon. And Eleanor was scarred.

* * *

 **I am so sorry it took me so long to update. With the new season and all it took me some time to decide what to do about my story. On the subject, I have decided to follow some parts of the series and, as always, I sometimes use things from the books.**

 **Now this was a long filler chapter. It took me some time to write mainly because I was working on other chapters until I realized this one was needed to link the story together.**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Cath.**


End file.
